Missing
by BlackGoddess011
Summary: Raven has a daughter gone missing. Who could it be? Maybe the father or someone else...


**Hi everybody! This is my first story for Teen Titans I hope you enjoy it!**

**At first this was going to be a story for my English class, but she said no more than 500 words so, it wasn't going to work. I didn't want it to go to waste so…I switched the characters and made it about Teen Titans! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans I just enjoy writing and it just happens to be with characters from my favorite TV shows or movies.**

_**Chapter 1: I Wouldn't Say That**_

"Rachel, come on downstairs for breakfast baby," Raven called out to her six year old daughter as she set the table. "Rachel!" she shouted again because she usually gets a response out of the little girl by now, "Why isn't she answering me?" she asked herself as she ascended the stairs. "Rachel didn't I tell you…" she stopped mid- sentence upon entering her daughter's vacant room. "Rachel come on out, I don't have time to play right now I have to get to work," she said adjusting her watch.

When Raven neither heard nor saw any signs of her daughter she began frantically searching the entire room. "Rachel!" she yelled checking under the bed, in the closet, and all of the Rachel's favorite hide-and-seek places. "Rachel where are you?!" she yelled ruining out of the room and started searching the remainder of the house for her daughter. After several minutes of looking, she her daughter was still missing in action.

"Where could she be?" she wondered out loud. Then, her eyes darkened, "I think I might have an idea."

Raven ran downstairs, grabbed her purse, and ran outside to her car. She started the engine and flew down the street like a bat out of hell.

"Hey watch where you're driving!!" a motorist yelled out to the car, nearly becoming a victim to Raven emotion filled driving.

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled back not caring about the all of the poor people who happen to be on the street the same time she was. Raven continued her maniacal

journey toward on particular location, surprisingly and consequently not getting pulled over by the police, yet.

"Where the hell is she going?" the plump stereotypical police offer asked his partner as they both sat in the police car stuffing their faces with donuts.

"I don't know but we can't let many more speeders go by Stan, you know our jobs are on the line," the other slimmer yet still plump, and mind you still stereotypical, officer told his partner.

"Phil as much as I hate to admit it, but for once in your life you're right," Stan said handing Phil the box of donuts out of his lap, turned on his sirens, and followed the speeding menace down the street.

"I am not in the fucking mood to be dealing with the cops right now," Raven said coldly to herself, "But I sure as hell don't want to be in a high speed chase," she said as she pulled her car over.

"Well here I go," Stan said stepping out of the passenger's side of the squad car.

"Alright but be careful she looks mighty pissed," Phil warned.

"That's alright but she better not try and pull anything, because nobody messes with Officer Stan," he said pulling at the waistband of his pants walking toward Raven's car.

"Ha yeah, sure," Phil said eating another donut.

"Hello Ma'm, license and registration please," he asked leaning into Raven's window.

Raven decided the best thing to do in this situation is to just corporate, so she handed him the information he asked for.

"Ms. Roth do you have any idea how fast you were going," the stereotypical officer asked Raven.

Raven tried to remain calm even though this officer was wasting her time, "No sir I do not."

"Well it looks as if you were going 70 in a 35, I'm surprised you even made it this far with out having an accident," Officer Stan told her.

"Oh I'm sorry but I am really in a rush," Raven responded.

"Well Hot Topic isn't going anywhere so I think you can slow down a bit," the officer said with a chuckle, not knowing that he just joked around with the wrong person.

"What did you say to me?" Raven said her eyes glowing white.

"Whoa, calm down there missy, do you need to go sit in the squad car?" Stan asked motioning toward the car.

"You're telling me to calm down when you're the one making lame ass shots at me?" Raven spat her eyes still glowing.

"That's it Ms. Emo I think we need to make a trip downtown," Stan said going for the car's door handle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted sending the squad car behind her spinning in the air then flying 30 feet from its original location.

"I guess going downtown now is out of the question," Raven smirk as she speed off down the road to her designated location.

"Damn, I really need to stop pissing people off," Stan said before talking into his walkie talkie, calling for backup because of the hold up Raven caused.

**Thanks for reading. The police scene wasn't originally planed but I wanted to try and work on Raven's sarcastic and smart ass attitude, so review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
